


Bath time for Grogu

by childofbarisi



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dadalorian, Gen, mando being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Grogu discovers mud and needs a bath. What more can I say?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bath time for Grogu

Din knew the two of them needed to get off the ship. They’ve been flying for three days and he and Grogu needed to stretch their legs. Plus, they were running low on supplies for food. Finding the closest planet with life on it, Din decided to stop there. Din landed his ship at the port where the other ships were, turning to Grogu in his pram.  
“Alright. We will go into town, get some supplies, stretch our legs and be back on the ship. We are not getting sidetracked.” Din told the child as he cooed and tilted his head. Taking Grogu from his pram, the two made their way down from the cockpit before he put Grogu down.   
The two walked out of the Razor Crest and began making their way into the busy town. Grogu looked around but strayed close to Din until he saw a puddle. Grogu looked up at Din before moving to the puddle. He coped at his reflecting, watching himself as his head was tilting. Din looked down to his side and cursed to himself before looking around. When he saw Grogu, he let out a sigh of relief.   
“Kid! Get away from that!” Din shouted at Grogu. Before Din could scoop him up, Grogu jumped into the puddle. The bottom of his cloak was wet along with his feet. The puddle wasn’t that deep but he still got wet. Din picked Grogu up who was giggling.   
“I can’t take you anywhere.” Din shook his head and listened to Grogu coo. While carrying the child, Din stopped at a few stands where they sold food, clothes and random items. Din had sat Grogu down while he fished some credits from the pouch on his hip. Grogu looked around and saw another puddle off to the side and made his way to it.   
Din, once again, wasn’t paying attention to him and Grogu looked at this puddle with a strange look. He couldn't see his reflection which was weird. Usually he could but the fact he couldn’t this time made him question what kind of substance this was. He bent over some and stuck his tiny hand into it and pulled it away. It was covered in this slightly thick brown substance. Grogu let out a squeal of delight and instantly began playing in the puddle. Din looked around and groaned when he didn’t see Grogu with him before spotting him playing in the puddle.   
“Hey! Get away from that!” Din shouted as Grogu looked up at Din innocently. With a tilt of his head and a questioning coo, Din shook his head once he approached the child.   
He was covered head to toe in mud. Grogu looked up at Din innocently before the two went back to the ship. He had to give the creature a bath and he knew how much Grogu enjoyed splashing in the small tub. He was not looking forward to it.   
Grogu giggled as he splashed at the bubbles and water. Din had his beskar armor hanging up and was just in his black shirt and pants. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows as he watched Grogu closely in the bath. Grogu looked up at Din and cooed softly at him. Din smiled some then realized Grogu couldn’t see his smile under his mask. Din turned to grab a cloth-like towel from behind him and carefully pulled Grogu from the water. Wrapping the soft cloth around the child, Din reached down into the tub filled with water to drain it.   
“Now that you’re all clean, we’ll get you dressed and cook something up for dinner.” Din said as Grogu cooed and cuddled close to Din’s chest. Din gently rubbed his back and placed him to sit on top of a crate as he went to check to see if his robe was dry. When it was, Din grabbed it and moved to finish drying Grogu off before helping him into his robe.  
Grogu held his arms up to Din who picked him up and held him to his chest as he moved around the ship to make them something for dinner.Grogu let out a small yawn as he cuddled closer into Din’s chest. He just wanted to be close to him. Din looked down at Grogu with a small smile as he moved around the small kitchen while cooking up what little meat they had left.   
“We have to eat this tonight before we get rid of it. It’s going to go bad.” Din said as he sighed. He wished the meat would have lasted longer but hey, it was good while it lasted. When he didn’t receive an answer from Grogu, he looked at the child in his arms. Grogu was asleep, cuddled close against Din. A small chuckle escaped Din’s lips as he walked to Grogu’s little hammock and placed him in.  
“Sleep tight, little one.” Din whispered before turning and heading to grab himself something to eat.


End file.
